Popular's past - 10 years ago
by chocoholic
Summary: Part one of what i think the cliques were like when they were kids.


**__**

Popular's past

__

Hi, chucky eggs, this is my popular fanfic. It's basically about what I think the cliques were like when they were kids. I'm tired today, so it's awful but please read. I don't own any characters from popular and I don't make any money from this (wa, wa)

10 YEARS AGO

"Go on, Sammy, go play with some of the other kids now," Sams' mother said, pushing her gently to towards the playpen so she and her husband could finish their meal in peace. Preferably without the whole restaurant staring at them.

Sam stomped off in a huff. She scanned around to see if the play area had anything more exciting than two plastic ducks and a small slide to offer. It didn't, so she went over to the nearest kid and said brightly, "Hi, my names Sam, want some of my coke?"

The girl looked up shyly and swept a piece of unbrushed blond hair out of her eyes. 

"Kay", she whispered, dusting off her hands on her dungarees, "my name's Brooke"

She listened intently while this Sam girl told her some story about her family. How could she be so confident?

"You're names pretty," Sam said, "mine's boring"

"No it's not I like it," Brooke said, then, seeing her mom motioning that it was time to go, "Bye then"

Sam was confused, but grinned, "Bye, Brooke"

As the woman swept her untidy child away, Brooke was trailed along and without meaning to bumped into a large boy who was wearing a jumper with some collages name on it. He was sitting at a table with three intimidatingly big brothers who were all wearing football kit.

"Hi", Brooke smiled, "Sorry"

She'd made up her mind now. If other girls could just go up to people and talk then she could to. But this boy was glaring really meanly at her.

"You're stupid", he said bluntly, "can you not walk in a straight line?"

"Brooke, why did you stop?" her mother asked, not seeming to care if this boy was insulting her.

Seeing he was getting away with it, "And you look messy. And you're ugly and dumb. Dumb, dumb, DUMB!" 

As the girl and her mother rushed away, Josh's mom gazed out the window. She could see her youngest son was already turning out like his father.

* * *

"Harrison!" cried Brooke in tears, "Why does noone like me?"

"Sure they do Brooke", said the short, skinny boy with sticky out ears.

She knew he didn't know why she was getting so upset. But the one thing she really couldn't stand was not being thought to be wonderful. Maybe it was because her mothers friends that came round every Thursday for a gossip doted on her; pinching her cheeks and going ' ahhh, she's growing everyday!' Or maybe it was just who she was.

"Then why was a boy in the restaurant horrible to me?" she asked sniffing, "He said all this horrible stuff like I was ugly and dumb"

"That's not true Brooke!" Harrison assured her, "He must have been just a jerk"

"He was. I'll tell you something, if I ever see him without his big, tough brothers, I'll, I'll ……"

"Beat him up?" Harrison chimed in with.

"Yeah!" And she immediately started punching her pillow like she was a boxing pro.

"Okay then", said Harrison, backing away slowly.

"Listen, Brooke, You're swell, okay. I don't know why you have so much trouble believing that" he continued after a bit. 

"Thanks" Brooke said sniffing. She wiped her eyes.

"How you getting to school tomorrow?" she said changing the subject, embarrassed at having overreacted, "My parents can't take me, I need a lift."

"My moms taking me"

"Doesn't your dad usually take you?"

"Yeah", Harrison looked uncomfortable, "Err, he kinda moved out."

Brookes eyebrows shot up, "Moved out? When?"

"Yesterday," He answered not looking at her, "Him and mom have been fighting for ages. He doesn't wanna see me again either."

"Oh" Brooke said, "Look, Harrison I have to go. See you tomorrow."

As she walked out the room she felt ashamed. Why did he always know what to say to her when she had even the smallest complaint? She never knew what to say, but she knew that she should say something. Harrison was always there for her but when the tables turned she bailed. 

Maybe football brother boy was right, I am dumb, she thought.

__

This is just the beginning and I'm gonna continue it so sorry if it was a bit boring.

Please, please, please review!!!!!!!!!!!

****


End file.
